


Chinguline: the perfect heist

by Laughingvirus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, jönssonligan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinguline: the perfect heist

**Author's Note:**

> Jönssonligan, for you who doesn't know, is a Swedish comedy about a gang who steals things. This is 100% based on the Jönssonligan reboot that happened in 2015 8)

"Okay, let me get this straight," Chanyeol said, leaning forward to look between Baekhyun and Jongdae who sat in the front of the car. Baekhyun was driving and was glancing over at Jongdae every now and then. "We're going to help a criminal escape?"  
  
"Yes," Jongdae replied, face stoic as he looked forward, not looking over at either Chanyeol or Baekhyun. Chanyeol threw Baekhyun a worried glance. Sure he had been in jail and all that but he didn't want to break someone out. What if this criminal was worse than him? He still had a family, even if he didn't get to meet them anymore. He didn't want to break out a murderer and risk getting killed.  
  
"How?" Chanyeol asked, frowning.  
  
"The police are transferring him to a safer prison today and they're going to use this road. It's going to be fine," Jongdae said and Chanyeol grunted. That didn't answer his question at all. But he didn't bother to ask more, he trusted Jongdae. None of their earlier burglaries had gone to hell, so he knew his plans were good.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Baekhyun finally questioned, pulling over to the side. They would continue by foot from here.  
  
Finally Jongdae turned to look at them, a smug smile on his face. "I have a plan."

 

-

  
Jongdae's so called plan involved shooting a cop in the shoulder, taking the car, Baekhyun getting hit with the car door by the guy they were supposed to rescue and then chase him through the woods. Chanyeol cursed loudly as they ran through the woods, how the hell could this guy be so fast? He had been sitting in jail for like a year, eating shitty jail food and he was handcuffed, this shouldn’t be possible.

"Should I shoot him?" Baekhyun shouted from beside Chanyeol. Right now it was only the two of them running behind the guy in the orange overall. Jongdae was gone.

"I don't think Jongdae would like it if we had to go to the hospital with him," Chanyeol shouted back. They continued running and then suddenly, the guy was gone.

"Where did he go?" They both stopped and looked around at their surroundings. A guy with a bright orange overalls couldn't just disappear like this. Chanyeol was just about to answer Baekhyun when he was hit in the face by a rather thick branch. He instinctively held his nose as he lied on the ground. His nose was bleeding and he wailed in pain. He probably broke his nose!

"Who the fuck are you people?" the orange overall guy asked, still holding the branch. He was now glancing up at Baekhyun who just stared back with wide eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun, tears in his eyes because dammit his nose hurt. Baekhyun looked like he wanted to answer the orange overall guy but he didn't know what to say, his lips slightly parted.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongdae suddenly butted in and Kyungsoo looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Jongdae?" at first he looked confused but that expression was quickly replaced with anger. "What the actual fuck Jongdae?!"

Chanyeol looked at Jongdae who didn't look bothered at all, then he looked at Baekhyun who only shrugged and then looked back at Jongdae.

"Why are you here?" Kyungsoo asked, a lot calmer now and dropped the branch. His gaze then hardened and he held up his handcuffed wrists. "Get me out of these."

"Of course Kyungsoo," Jongdae said, picking up a small key from his pocket. How the hell had he gotten it? Chanyeol just frowned, still holding his nose, as Jongdae unlocked the handcuffs. "And I'm here because I need your help."

Kyungsoo snorted, raising an eyebrow. "My help? What makes you think I'd help you? Last time you wanted my help I ended up in jail Jongdae."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"IN JAIL!" Kyungsoo raised his voice and Chanyeol finally moved his hand from his nose to cover his ears. He then turned to Jongdae who looked like he had something to say.

"Well yes, but-"

"But?!?" Kyungsoo didn't sound the least happy.

"I did break you out, and if you help me, I will guarantee you a lot of money," Jongdae said, acting like he wasn't bothered at all by Kyungsoo's yelling.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking a bit interested. "...how much money are we talking about?"

"Around 60 million, split in four," Jongdae said, nonchalantly looking down on his nails. Beside Chanyeol, Baekhyun choked on his saliva while Chanyeol's jaw just fell open. Kyungsoo was staring at Jongdae. 60 million was a huge number. Sure they had been promised a lot when Jongdae had approached them but he never mentioned just how much. It looked like Kyungsoo made up his mind quite fast, not really giving it much thought.

"I'm in."

-

  
"So what you need me to do is to simply help you open a vault and then the money is ours?" Kyungsoo asked, balancing his chair on the two back legs. He looked over all three of them before looking at Jongdae again. "That simple?"

"I wouldn't say it's that simple, but yes, what I need you for is to open the vault."

"I can open a Hamilton in my sleep, I'm sure this is simple," Kyungsoo simply replied as he continued to balance his chair on the back legs. Chanyeol did consider pushing him, just for the fun of it, but he decided not to because who knew what Kyungsoo would do to him? "What brand and production year?"

"Franz jaeger," Jongdae began and Chanyeol swallowed. He could see how Baekhyun nervously flickered his gaze between Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Franz Jaeger in themselves were hard to solve, that was common knowledge. You could be great at other vault locks, but Franz Jaeger's could break you. "Production year 2014," Jongdae continued and a loud curse from Kyungsoo had Chanyeol jump in surprise.

"I was in fucking jail that year," he snarled and Jongdae hummed. "I have no idea how that lock even works..." he groaned. "I need a lock to practice with."

"I know," Jongdae hummed. "I already got a plan for that."

"Of course," Kyungsoo replied sarcastically. He turned his head to look at Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were just sitting around the table, Chanyeol playing with a rubber band and Baekhyun with a deck of cards. "What about you two," he began and Chanyeol looked up. Baekhyun continued playing a little more with the cards before finally looking up. "Why are you here?"

"Explosives," Chanyeol replied, looking down on the rubber band. "Blew up a bank, sat in jail for three years."

"Hm," Kyungsoo hummed, nodding his head before turning to Baekhyun. "You?"

"Skimming, fraud, breach of trust, art theft," he shrugged and sent Baekhyun a grin. "Haven't been caught yet!"

"You sly bastard," Kyungsoo shook his head. "I don't know if I should be impressed or not."

"Don't feed his ego," Jongdae said, leaning back in his chair. "Do you want to know what I do?" he asked with a smirk, but Kyungsoo turned to look at him and simply rolled his eyes.

"I already know what you're doing for a living," he said and looked away.

"I don't though," Baekhyun suddenly butted in, raising his hand and leaning forward.

"Me neither," Chanyeol said, also raising his hand.

"It's something cool like hacking computers, right?" Baekhyun continued, looking very excited. Kyungsoo just snorted.

"He steal cars," he said simply.

"Oh," Baekhyun's excited expression fell. Chanyeol also felt a little disappointed to be honest. He was expecting something more exciting.

"I steal nice cars," Jongdae defended. He sighed before he stood up and went to get something from the room beside. When he came back he held a paper in his hand that he placed on the table. As Kyungsoo unfolded it, Chanyeol could see that it was a map. "Let's get to business."

"Zhang hotels..." Baekhyun read from the corner of the paper and Jongdae hummed.

"In the basement on this hotel, a Franz Jaeger 2014 is being installed. The hotel is newly built and the opening ceremony is tonight. I'll explain the plan for you, but first we need a few things."

"Like what?" Chanyeol asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He had never been involved in a crime like this, the earlier burglaries not counting since all he did was push a button while sitting in a car.

"We need tablecloth, a screw driver, a limousine, a ten meter rope, suits and..."

 

-

 

  
"I'm sorry, but your names are not on the list," the guard said and Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun who was frowning in disapproval. By now, Kyungsoo should have gotten to the control room and added their fake names to the list.

"Give me ten more seconds," Kyungsoo's voice said through both Baekhyun and Chanyeol's earpieces. "The system is in Chinese, fucking shit..."

"There must have been a mistake," Baekhyun protested, tapping his foot. "We did receive an invitation."

The guard sighed. "Let me take your names again,"

"Moon Jongkyu," Baekhyun said, still tapping his foot. The guard nodded and looked at Chanyeol.

"I'm Bang Youngsu," he said, as slowly as possible to buy Kyungsoo as much time as he could.

"Done," Kyungsoo announced just as the guard nodded and looked down on his ipad.

"Oh," he said and Baekhyun smirked. "There you are."

"Told you so."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, gentlemen," the guard said, looking rather sour, and stepped out of the way. Chanyeol nodded, giving the guard a smile while Baekhyun just nonchalantly looked away before entering.

The entrance hall was full of people and waiters serving food and drinks.

"A drink, sir?" Chanyeol hadn't even noticed that one waiter was just beside him. He was dressed in all black with a white apron and on the left side on his shirt, he had a little name tag saying "Luhan". On his tray he had several tall glasses with champagne.

"Thank you," Chanyeol said, taking one of the glasses from the tray just as Kyungsoo hissed "Chanyeol" in his ear-piece. He drowned the glass, mumbling a sloppy "xie xie" to Luhan before placing it back on the tray and leaving. He completely missed Luhan's shocked expression.

"What do we do now?" he asked when he joined Baekhyun's side.

"You go to the toilet, I'll go to the kitchen and get Jongdae inside," Baekhyun whispered, turning to the left before Chanyeol even had the time to react. He just nodded for himself and quickly went to find the bathroom.

 

-

 

  
"Alright, Baekhyun... are you in the kitchen?" Kyungsoo asked as he looked over the different monitors from the control room. "Clear your throat to confirm," he continued and a rather nasty sound of Baekhyun clearing his throat echoed in his ear-piece. "That's disgusting," he muttered before turning his eyes to the north ground floor corridor monitor, where Jongdae was.

"Are you on your way Jongdae?" he asked and received a low hum from Jongdae. Soon Jongdae walked out of the corridor camera's sight and entered the entrance hall.

"They're currently talking to Zhang, be careful," he continued and Jongdae hummed again. Kyungsoo eyed the three people on the screen and furrowed his brows. "Okay, Zhang is turning away now."

 

-

 

  
"Gentlemen," Jongdae suddenly butted in, taking a glass of champagne from the waiter's tray. The three men, who had previously been having a rather lighthearted conversation, all turned to him with wide eyes. Jongdae smirked when his eyes fell on two of them, his two dear brothers. Minseok quickly composed himself, looking as calm as possible while Junmyeon just clenched his jaw. This was just the reaction Jongdae had wanted. "I simply came here to say sorry for your loss, I saw the news about your youngest brother," he said to Junmyeon and Minseok, bowing a little. "It's a pity, he was a bright young man."

"Indeed he was," Junmyeon hissed through gritted teeth. The man who they had been talking to, hummed and nodded.

"There's no one else in your family left now except you two?" Jongdae asked. Minseok nodded, eyeing Jongdae closely.

"That's correct," he replied stiffly and Jongdae nodded.

"Well then you two must have a lot of money on your bank, right?" he pushed, enjoying Junmyeon's obvious anger. "I mean, your father's company is a big one, right?"

The man beside Jongdae chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "You sound like a journalist boy," he said.

"Well I was considering taking that career, but I settled for car dealing."

"As long as it's nice cars, that is a very good business," the man agreed and Jongdae nodded, throwing his brothers a glance. Both of them were fuming.

"Jongdae, you need to head down to the basement now," Kyungsoo suddenly whispered in his ear-piece.

"Give me your number and I'll get you a nice Porsche," Jongdae continued and the man nodded, reaching inside his breast pocket for a business card. With a wide smile on his face, Jongdae accepted it, placing it inside his own breast pocket. "I look forward to do business with you."

He looked at Junmyeon and Minseok again. Junmyeon looked like he was panicking inside and Minseok looked calm, but Jongdae knew it was just an act. "Well gentlemen," he bowed his head a little and sent his brothers another smirk. "I have to find Zhang and congratulate him for his beautiful hotel, I'll see you later."

 

-

 

  
"Alright, there's only one guard down in the basement, you can pass by easily," Kyungsoo told Baekhyun who hummed as he pushed the serving cart in front of him. He could see the guard, standing in front of a huge open door.

"Hey," the guard said as Baekhyun came closer, holding up a hand. "This place is forbidden, even for staff."

"Well I," Baekhyun began, mischievous smile on his lips as he took the drink from the serving cart and held it out for the guard. "brought you a drink. It can't be fun to stand here all day long."

"I can't drink while in service," the guard protested and Baekhyun frowned.

"Who's going to come here? It's just a drink," he said and the guard looked down on the drink, thinking. Meanwhile he could hear Chanyeol grunt in the ear-piece.

"Chanyeol, are you done?" Kyungsoo asked impatiently.

"I dropped the bomb!" Chanyeol announced loudly. Baekhyun worried that the guard heard but that didn't seem to be the case. "Wait thirty seconds."

"I won't tell anyone, promise," Baekhyun said, trying to get the guard to take the glass. He just needed a few more seconds. The guard looked up and Baekhyun smiled.

"Really?" he asked, taking the glass from Baekhyun as he nodded.

Five more seconds.

"Promise."

Four.

Three.

Two.

_One._

The pipe above the doorway suddenly burst and water sprayed all over the guard. Baekhyun quickly took the white cloth that he had stuffed into his belt to dry off the guard's uniform a little.

"Go get duct tape," he instructed the guard. "My brother works with these things, I'll try to keep it and then I'll fix it with the tape."

"I can't leave my post," the guard protested and Baekhyun frowned in disapproval.

"Hey," he said. "If you don't go and get the duct tape, we're going to end up with a lot of mold. Do you want to tell Zhang that you allowed his newly built hotel get moldy?"

"No, of course not," the guard mumbled and looked at Baekhyun. "I'll be back," he said and turned around. When he was out of sight and his footsteps were gone, Baekhyun whistled. Footsteps were approaching and soon Jongdae appeared in the corridor.

"We have two minutes," he said and walked through the door, ignoring the spraying water. Baekhyun followed.

The room was dark, only one simple lamp hanging in the roof. They knew what they needed so they quickly began to look through the boxes.

"It should be-" Jongdae stopped as he opened a medium small box, rectangular in shape. In there was the Franz Jaeger 2014 lock, nicely put up on display in pieces. "Bingo."

Jongdae quickly closed the box and gave it to Baekhyun. "Get it out of here," he instructed and Baekhyun nodded, quickly leaving the room. He didn't know how Jongdae would get out of here, they never talked about it, but he needed to focus on getting himself and the lock outside.

He placed it on the lower shelf on the serving cart, so it was covered by the table cloth and began to head back. He took the longer way back, not risking to run into the guard from earlier.

"Chanyeol," he whispered and he could hear Chanyeol hum. "I need you in the kitchen now."

"On it," Chanyeol replied.

 

-

 

  
"Kyungsoo," Jongdae said as Kyungsoo began to delete all surveillance camera memory. "You need to get out of there."

"I will," Kyungsoo hummed as he saw that guards were heading towards the control room. He didn't have much time. He looked at every monitor, making sure that everyone were where they needed to be. It looked okay. Except all the guards that seemed to gather. "They know someone's here. We need to leave."

"Working on it," Baekhyun grumbled. Kyungsoo quickly looked at the outside camera, where he could see Baekhyun. He could also see a guard heading Baekhyun's way.

"Guard behind you," was all he said before he switched monitor and saw that he wouldn't have time to delete all files from the camera memory. _Fuck._

 

-

 

  
"You!" a guard said, raising his voice at Baekhyun. Baekhyun simply spun around, smiling brightly at the guard. "Stop right there."

"Is there a problem?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm simply here to collect some glasses," Baekhyun shrugged, motioning to all the glasses that were left around the outside area.

"I have to look at the cart," the guard said and Baekhyun widened his eyes, raising his hands.

"Why would you want to look there? It's nothing there."

"Then there's no problem, right?"

Baekhyun took a deep breath and nodded stiffly. "Go on," he said, clenching his jaw. He watched as the guard crouched down beside the cart and lifted the tablecloth.

"Hm," the guard sounded surprised and Baekhyun smirked.

"Did you find anything sir?" he asked, pleased to see the frown on the guard's face.

"No, you may continue," the guard gruffed at him and Baekhyun only smiled, continuing to make his way out of the hotel area.

 

-

 

  
"Not only did we steal it successfully, we also get to ride a limousine!" Baekhyun said, eyes sparkling with excitement as he looked over at Jongdae who sat beside him. Jongdae was holding the box with the Franz Jaeger lock and in the back of the car were Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

"That went really well, I don't think they'll ever suspect us," he continued and laughed loudly. Jongdae only hummed, looking down at the lock.

"It's pretty," Chanyeol commented suddenly and he looked up, smile on his face.

"It is. Franz Jaeger are the best ones," Jongdae said. Then he closed the box and pointed to their left. "Turn here."

"Alright," Baekhyun said, carefully turning the limousine to the left. They drove through the forest for a while, everyone keeping silent. Baekhyun finally stopped in a small glade. Hidden behind the trees stood Baekhyun's own car, the one they would use to get back to their hideout.

"Everyone out?" Chanyeol asked, looking around. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae. Good.

_BOOM._

The limousine shattered into pieces and flew everywhere. The feeling of detonating something had never been this good and Chanyeol's whole body just trembled.

“H-h-holy fucking shit!” he stuttered, smile stretching wide on his lips.

It felt wonderful!

"What the- Park Chanyeol what the fuck!?" Baekhyun screeched.

"My fingerprints were in the car!" Chanyeol argued, still smiling.

"Had you- Did you rig the car?!" Kyungsoo asked in disbelief. Chanyeol blinked, coming down from cloud nine.

"Have you rigged Baekhyun's car as well?" Jongdae asked, staring at Chanyeol. All of them stared at him. Chanyeol just looked at them awkwardly, not saying a word.

"Give me..." he began, raising a hand. "...three minutes."

 

-

 

  
"How long will I have to break the code?" Kyungsoo asked, staring intensely at the small box with the assembled Franz Jaeger.

"From when we shut off the alarm, two minutes," Jongdae replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "Is that gonna be enough?"

"It's more than enough," Kyungsoo said with a smirk before leaning down to press his ear against the box. He began to spin the small handwheel and his smile stretched even wider. "It's a challenge... I like it."

"Have you talked to Ryeowook at all since you got out?"

"Yeah," Kyungsoo said absentmindedly, leaning back to look at Jongdae. "I visited him and told him about this. You know I can trust him."

"Hm," Jongdae hummed. "I know but... with the right amount of pressure, will he be able to keep it secret?"

"I believe in Ryeowook."

 

-

 

  
"Alright, do we have everything?" Jongdae asked, picking up his notebook to cross some things off the list. "Minivan on spot."

"Check," Baekhyun replied.

"Egg clock from Ikea?"

"Check."

"A purse, preferably pink?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he held up the pink purse. "Check."

"Stethoscope?"

"Check," Chanyeol said, looking down in his bag. "What are we going to use the stethoscope for?"

"I was just thinking in case Kyungsoo needed it when opening the vault," Jongdae said, shrugging. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew that Kyungsoo could crack open any safe or vault with just his ear pressed against the door, but if Jongdae brought it then it must have a function.

"Securitas uniforms?"

"Check," Baekhyun said as he straightened the collar on his shirt. He then looked over at Chanyeol and Chanyeol dusted off the shoulder on his Securitas uniform. “It’s a stupid company name though,” he continued and looked over at the “securitas” logo on Chanyeol’s uniform. Jongdae just threw them a quick glance before shaking his head and looking back at his list.

"Dog treats?"

"Check."

"Explosives?"

"I got a lot of them!" Chanyeol replied, voice loud and excited.

"Good, that's the most important things. I trust that you guys brought the other things," Jongdae continued and all of them just hummed. "So, here's the plan. Kyungsoo and I are going in through the window on the fourth floor, from the house next door. You two will wait with the minivan outside the window until you see the signal."

 

-

 

  
"Why do we have the dog treats?" Baekhyun asked as he and Chanyeol rounded the corner. "No one's here except the guards during the night."

"According to the information we got," Chanyeol pointed out. "But Jongdae gave them to us for a reason."

Baekhyun hummed and they continued to walk through the corridor. The whole building was quiet, not a surprise because it was late and barely anyone was awake at this hour. Except the security guards. Baekhyun had been smooth enough that he managed to sneak himself and Chanyeol into the register as new guards and got his hands on two uniforms, all according to Jongdae's plan.

"Hey!" a harsh voice called out, followed by a bark, and both of them froze. Slowly Baekhyun turned around and Chanyeol followed. Relief washed over Chanyeol as he saw that it was just another guard, the one they were looking for.

"Ah we were just looking for you!" Baekhyun said, obviously trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "Hi, nice to meet you. We're the new guards."

The guard smiled as he came closer to them and extended his hand. "Rookies I see," he said. "I'm Jinyoung."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Moon Jongkyu," Baekhyun said, using the same fake name he had used at the opening ceremony. Jinyoung nodded and looked over at Chanyeol.

"Bang Youngsu," he simply said and Jinyoung nodded. His eyes fell down on the dog beside Jinyoung. It was a german shepherd and it didn't look friendly at all. It was staring right at Chanyeol, teeth bared.

"Ah this is Baro," Jinyoung said, motioning to the dog. "He's usually at home but I thought I should bring him with me today."

Jongdae was amazing, Chanyeol concluded. That he actually _knew_ that the guard would bring his dog to work.

"So, what should we do tonight?" Baekhyun asked, changing the subject. Jinyoung looked up at them and smiled again.

"I was just about to go around this floor so I was thinking that the two of you could be in the control room and keep an eye at the surveillance cameras," he said and Chanyeol nodded, holding back a smile. This was more than perfect, they even got their mission served on a silver platter. Jinyoung turned around and pointed his hand down the hall. "There's a dark brown door to the left, you won't miss it."

"Super," Baekhyun said. "We'll make sure nothing happens while you're out!"

With that and a quick wave, the both of them left Jinyoung to his duty and as they walked away, they could hear Jinyoung's whistling. What an idiot.

"That was surprisingly easy," Chanyeol whispered as they came to stop in front of a dark brown door with the nameplate "Control Room". This was child’s play. Baekhyun only hummed, N amused smile tugging on his lips and he pushed the door open. It looked like a normal control room, one that you could see in movies.

"Okay, you need to fix the monitors," Kyungsoo said in their ear-pieces and Baekhyun hummed again, sitting down in front of the monitors.

"Can you do this?" Chanyeol asked, sitting down in the chair beside Baekhyun.

"Yeah," Baekhyun mumbled, eyes fixed on the screen as he gripped the computer mouse. "Kyungsoo gave me the instructions before."

"Oh," Chanyeol said and then he kept quiet, only watching as Baekhyun clicked around on the computer. "What are you even doing?"

"I'm freezing the cameras," Baekhyun replied as he froze yet another camera. "Now Jinyoung won't be able to see anything, nor fix it."

"Are you sure?"

"They'll have to reboot the computers to get it to work again, I doubt the guard want to risk missing anything just to make sure that everything is working correctly," Kyungsoo said and Chanyeol hummed.

"Alright, the camera to the office facing east is frozen, you can go through the window now," Baekhyun announced.

"Understood," Jongdae replied and Baekhyun smiled as he continued to freeze the cameras. Chanyeol continued to sit in silence, tugging a bit on the tight collar of his shirt. The room was so fucking hot he hadn't been prepared for that.

"Ugh," he groaned. "I'm sweating like two rats humping in a wool sock."

"What?" Baekhyun said, turning to look at him. He stared at Chanyeol as if Chanyeol had grown a second head.

"What?" Chanyeol grunted and shrugged. "Just go back to the cameras," he continued and Baekhyun stared at him for a while longer before finally turning back to the computer screen.

 

-

 

  
"Leave it," Jongdae said as Kyungsoo climbed through the window. "We need to get to the basement and the vault."

Kyungsoo only nodded and they left the room, walking quickly. The corridor they walked through was dark, only lit up with a few spotlights. The spotlights were all above different big photographs of what probably were previous owners.

_Kim Youngmin, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon._

Kyungsoo stopped as they passed a photo that had been covered with a huge black cloth. Under it was a name but Kyungsoo had to step closer to see it clearly.

"Kim Jongin," he read out loud and sighed. He had heard the news about Jongin when he had been in prison. He hadn't been _that_ isolated.

"Yeah, they killed him," Jongdae said, sighing. "It wasn't enough that they basically wrote me out of my own family, they also killed my dearest brother."

"Don't worry," Kyungsoo said, stepping closer to Jongdae to pet him on the shoulder. "We're going to get the revenge we deserve. Those bastards won't get away from us."

"You're right," Jongdae said, smirk appearing on his lips. "Hey," he continued, this time to Baekhyun and Chanyeol through the small microphone. "Is the east stairs clear?"

"Yep," Baekhyun replied shortly and Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo, only giving him a nod before they headed to the stairs. They needed to get down quick before any of them got caught.

 

-

 

  
"Did you see anything?" Jinyoung asked as he opened the door. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both leaning back in their chairs, observing the monitors with dull eyes.

"Nothing at all," Chanyeol said and groaned as he stretched his legs. "They never told us we would have to sit still like this during the education," he complained and Jinyoung chuckled.

"Well, you two rookies could always go a route around the house, making sure no one's outside in the spots the cameras can't see," he said and Chanyeol's face brightened. Baekhyun also looked excited, nodding quickly.

"We'll do that, if it's okay," he said and they both stood up.

"Baro is outside as well," Jinyoung said and Chanyeol nodded stiffly, trying not to act too suspicious. "He'll bark if there is anything suspicious going on."

"Right," Baekhyun said, giving Jinyoung one last smile. "We'll take a quick check then."

 

-

 

  
"I hope you have a reason for waking us up," Junmyeon grumbled as he held the phone in front of him. Minseok was sitting at the coffee table, cup of coffee in front of him. They were both dressed in bathrobes that were hastily pulled on when they had been woken up ten minutes ago.

"Yes," the officer, Oh Sehun, said. "We got a hold on Ryeowook, and we got him to talk."

"What did he say?" Junmyeon asked, how whole body suddenly very tense.

"He said that it’s too late," Sehun said. "Jongdae is already inside your company."

"What?!" Junmyeon shrieked, quickly stomping to the office they had at home. They had access to the surveillance cameras from there, so he should be able to see something. As he flipped through the different cameras, he stopped at the one in the east office. The window was open. "That fucking bastard," he hissed.

"I'll move the money," Minseok said from behind him and Junmyeon nodded. He gritted his teeth as Minseok picked up his phone to call the guards at the company.

"I want that fucker in jail, Sehun," Junmyeon said, fist closed tightly.

"I know Junmyeon," Sehun replied. "I know."

 

-

 

  
"Alright, that's our cue," Baekhyun said as the guards standing in the doorway suddenly ran inside. "I go to the minivan, you go to the cars, okay?"

Chanyeol nodded, quickly following Baekhyun as the later began to jog, to get to the minivan they had parked not far from the company. They rounded the corner and suddenly stopped.

_Baro._

The german shepherd was standing in front of them, growling loudly.

"Baro," Chanyeol cooed, trying to reach out the pet the dog but it only snapped its jaws at him before he began to bark. "Shit."

"Dog treats," Baekhyun mumbled as he searched through his pockets, where the fuck were the treats?

"Hurry Baek," Chanyeol hissed as Baro's barking got even louder.

"I'm trying," Baekhyun hissed right back. Seconds later he pulled a sigh of relief because he found the treats. "Baro," he cooed and the dog turned its attention to him. "Look here," he continued and held up the treat. The dog immediately lost all of its aggressive aura and tilted its head, staring intensely at the treat.

"Give it to him so we can continue," Chanyeol said and Baekhyun did. He then gave Baro a soft pet on the head before he and Chanyeol continued, now with the dog right behind. "Oh no," Chanyeol groaned. "We're not taking the dog with us."

"I think we are," Baekhyun said, fond smile as he patted Baro on the head again. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes but he didn't bother to argue, he had other things to do.

 

-

 

  
"Alright, the room before the vault has an alarm that is not connected to the control room at all but to the police. I'm going to cut the electricity wire and we will have two minutes to open the vault and get inside before the batteries turns on and the movement detector will start again," Jongdae said as he and Kyungsoo stood outside the heavy steel door that would lead them to the vault.

Kyungsoo placed a hand on the door handle, just waiting for a clear from Jongdae. His whole body was buzzing with excitement, he was going to crack a real, professionally installed Franz Jaeger 2014. That was very exciting.

"Now," Jongdae announced and Kyungsoo pushed the door open. The room they stepped into was huge and in the end of it, there was a huge, round vault door.

"Let's do this," Kyungsoo mumbled, smile on his face and quickened his pace, Jongdae close behind.

 

-

 

  
"They should be inside the empty vault soon," Minseok said and Junmyeon nodded, small smile on his face. They were both in the car, on their way to the company.

"Try to imagine Jongdae's face when he comes face to face with the empty vault," he said and Minseok nodded, his lips stretching out in a smile. Junmyeon was about to say something else but his phone suddenly rang. It was Sehun.

"Yes?"

"There has been a bomb detonation," Sehun said simply and Junmyeon's eyes widened. What?

"The money?" he asked. The money was his biggest concern.

"All transported away," Sehun assured him and he could breathe out. "It was only two cars that went flying, but the guards are still focusing on the bomb now. I suspect Jongdae used the bomb as a distraction as he works his way into the vault."

"Good," Junmyeon said. "We'll be there in five."

 

-

 

  
"Come on Kyungsoo _hurry up_ ," Jongdae bit his lip, anxiously looking around. "It's been one and a half minute already."

Kyungsoo groaned and leaned back. "I can't hear anything, I don't get it," he said and Jongdae just reached inside his backpack, taking out the stethoscope. Kyungsoo gave him an unimpressed look. "I have to try using this, right?" he asked and Jongdae nodded, satisfied smirk on his face.

"Told you we would need it," he said and Kyungsoo just grumbled something inaudible, pressing the stethoscope against the door.

 

-

 

  
"Hurry Minseok," Junmyeon urged as the two of them stormed through the company. He was stressed out. The thought of Jongdae in their vault. He groaned. They had gotten rid of Jongdae to get a bigger piece of the money their father left behind, so of course they expected Jongdae to try but not now and not like this.

But then again, Jongdae had always been unpredictable.

They walked past the open steel door to the room before the vault. Junmyeon quickened his steps, feeling his heartbeat rise. Jongdae was inside there and he was going to punch that fucker so hard.

Pushing the door open, Junmyeon stormed inside. "JONGDAE!" he shouted but he was met with an empty vault. His eyes widened as he stared around the vault in disbelief. Jongdae wasn't here.

"I don't know," Minseok said from behind as he also stepped inside the vault. "I must give him a little applause. He's good."

"Minseok!" Junmyeon hissed but Minseok just shrugged. He picked up his phone, prepared to call Sehun but just as he began to enter the number, an unknown number flashed on the screen.

"Yes?" he replied, irritation clear in his voice.

"Hello hyung," came Jongdae's smug tone and Junmyeon resisted the urge to throw the phone into the floor. He had had enough of Jongdae. Minseok sent him a questioning look but he only shook his head. "Could you please turn on the speaker so Minseok hyung can hear me as well."

Junmyeon sent Minseok a look and sighed before he did as told.

"Hey Minseok hyung," Jongdae said. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Jongdae," Minseok replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Jongdae began. "As you probably see there's no cash in your vault, I figured that you got Ryeowook’s tip and moved them. But I thought I would take the family jewels with me at least."

Junmyeon's breath hitched. The ass was in their office and had cracked open the small safe with the four jewels.

"I'll leave yours though, I only wanted mine back, because I still have the right to get back something I got as a kid, right?" he asked and Junmyeon gritted his teeth. "I'll take Jongin's too, you won't mind right? Of course you won't, if you had cared for Jongin then you wouldn't have killed him would you, Junmyeon?"

"Jongdae you-"

"Hey I have to go now, my ride is here," Jongdae interrupted. "I'll send you a card from Hawaii or something, later."

With that, the line went dead. In anger, Junmyeon threw the phone to the floor.

"Calm down," Minseok said. "Being angry is not good for your blood pressure."

"Minseok!" Junmyeon shouted. "Don't you get it? Jongdae he-"

"Mister Kim," one of the guards, Seulgi, said as she entered the vault. She had her hair pulled back in a tight bun and looked really serious. "The money transport guys are here for the money."

"But..." Junmyeon looked around the vault. "Haven't they already been here?"

Realization hit him hard. This had been Jongdae's plan all along. Everything. Ryeowook’s tip, the meeting at Zhang’s opening ceremony, the open office window. _Everything._ He had walked out of this battle as a winner while Junmyeon and Minseok were the losers. Junmyeon cursed loudly, pulling his own hair.

"I think it's time for us to realize..." Minseok began. "...that we are idiots," he finished just as Junmyeon let out a strangled wail.


End file.
